Entre chien et loup
by Rovarandom
Summary: Recueil de drabbles RLSB. Possible Jily. Fluffiness extrême. Marauder Era.
1. Un après-midi parfait

Bonjour bonjour !

Je suis en pleine période RLSB, alors je viens poster un recueil de drabbles. J'en ai une dizaine déjà écrits, mais quand je les aurai tous postés, je ne sais pas si je reviendrai très régulièrement, l'inspiration ça va, ça vient comme ça veut.

 **Warning :** GUIMAUVE EVERYWHERE. Vraiment, vous risquez de choper le diabète, alors si vous n'avez pas la dent sucrée, je vous déconseille de lire ça.

 **Couples :** Remus/Sirius, peut-être du James/Lily

 **Personnages** : Nos deux chiots adorés, les autres Maraudeurs, Lily et peut-être qu'il y aura aussi McGonagall parce que j'ai un headcanon avec elle sur lequel je veux vraiment écrire

 **Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling mais je compte bien kidnapper les Maraudeurs.

 **Contexte :** Marauder Era (pour la grande majorité), pas d'UA, encore une fois plein de guimauve.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un après midi parfait**

C'était un après-midi de cours, mais les professeurs de Poudlard, touchés par une épidémie de grippe faisant rage dans le château, étaient pour la plupart absents.

Cela arrangeait bien les élèves en bonne santé, qui en profitaient pour s'adonner à leurs activités favorites.

Pendant que James s'occupait à élaborer une stratégie de Quidditch incompréhensible sauf par lui-même dans la Salle Commune et que Peter dévorait tout ce qu'il trouvait aux Cuisines, Remus et Sirius étaient restés dans leur Dortoir de la Tour des Gryffondor.

Après une sieste pas si innocente que cela, ils étaient allongés sur le lit du brun.

Remus avait remis la chemise de Sirius. Sirius avait revêtu le pull de Remus.

Très proches sans pour autant être collés, leurs doigts étaient entrelacés et leurs fronts étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre.

L'or et l'argent se mélangeaient avec une harmonie parfaite, et leurs sourires amoureux se répondaient alors que leurs doigts se caressaient.

De temps en temps, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, s'embrassaient, ou partait à l'exploration des paupières, des joues, de la mâchoire, du front de l'autre.

Ils n'avaient aucune envie de bouger.

Ils s'aimaient, et cet après-midi était parfait.


	2. Feeding Remus

Hello, je reviens avec un nouveau drabble plein de guimauve sur nos deux canidés favoris !

En ce moment j'ai besoin d'écrire des trucs fluffs... mais j'ai pas d'idées, ou alors sur d'autres projets, alors si vous avez des idées, des prompts, des thèmes ou autre à me soumettre, je suis ouverte à tout type de proposition... juste pas d'UA (je suis pas fan des UA HP, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître). Et vous pouvez même me proposer du Jily, un truc sur les Maraudeurs... le recueil est pour les deux chiots, mais vu que d'autres comptent bien squatter, on peut élargir de temps en temps ;)

Enfin bref ! N'hésitez pas à me donner de l'inspiration, en somme !

Et bonne lecture pour ce nouveau drabble !

Pour la petite anecdote, il m'avait été inspiré par un gif où un garçon fait la même chose à sa copine que Sirius le fait dans ce drabble.

* * *

 **Feeding Remus**

Remus lisait tranquillement à la Bibliothèque. Le silence ambiant était agréable et lui permettait une concentration complète sur le roman qui le passionnait tant en ce moment. Les pages se tournaient régulièrement tandis que ses yeux parcouraient avidement les lignes. Il voulait le lire vite, savoir quel mystère se cachait derrière l'histoire. Hors de question qu'il en détache ses yeux rien que pour quelques secondes.

Quand il était dans un livre, il était _dedans_. Littéralement.

Aussi, il ne réagit pas quand quelqu'un tira la chaise à côté de lui. Il avait parfaitement reconnu son petit-ami, de toute façon. Il espéra qu'il n'était pas là pour le déconcentrer. Il ne résisterait pas, à terme, à Sirius. Ce dernier devait posséder une sorte de magie noire inconnue pour parvenir, à chaque fois, à le faire céder pour toutes choses… que ce soit câlins, promenades, ou activités un peu plus sportives.

Mais non, Sirius se contenta de farfouiller dans son sac et d'en tirer quelque chose. Un bruissement métallique, comme quand l'on déchire une feuille de papier d'aluminium, retentit. Les narines du loup-garou frémirent. Du chocolat. Un de ses préférés. Le dilemme. Devait-il détourner son attention du livre, si passionnant, ou continuer comme si de rien n'était ?

Bah, Sirius allait bien le lui donner, de toute façon.

-Je dois encore te nourrir, mon loup ? pouffa ce dernier.

Remus émit un petit grognement à la fois mécontent et impatient, qui fit encore plus rire le brun. Ce dernier commença donc à tendre des carrés de chocolat près de sa bouche. Remus les mangeait un à un. Sirius faisait souvent ça quand son loup-garou favori était trop concentré sur ses devoirs ou un livre pour prendre le temps de manger.

Remus fit une moue lorsque Sirius écarta progressivement l'un des carrés. Sans lâcher le livre du regard, le châtain se pencha progressivement sur le côté, essayant d'attraper le carré malgré tout.

Il se stoppa de surprise lorsque sa tête rencontra les lèvres de son petit ami, qui l'embrassa sur la tempe en souriant.

Remus releva la tête vers lui en rougissant, et Sirius en profita pour placer le carré entre les lèvres du Préfet.

-A-andouille… marmonna ce dernier, les joues rouges.

-Je suis ton andouille, sourit le brun d'un air fier.

Remus continua donc sa lecture dans les bras de Sirius, une tablette entamée devant eux. C'était bien plus agréable comme cela.


	3. Cauchemar

Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà de nouveau ! (Je trouve que pour des drabbles, deux par semaine tant que j'en ai sous le coude, c'est une cadence plutôt raisonnable)

Donc me revoilà avec du fluff sur les deux chiots, avec un peu de drama cette fois, mais j'avoue que je n'en suis pas aussi satisfaite que les autres... les mises en couple aussi courtes, c'est pas ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire vu que j'aime écrire des milliers de mot sur le développement d'une relation du coup j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté celle-ci ! A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez en tout cas !

Bonne lecture à tous :D !

* * *

 **Cauchemar**

Remus se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, la gorge nouée et les yeux humides. Encore _ce_ cauchemar. Le même depuis presque toujours, qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait quatre ans.

Se débattant pendant d'horribles secondes dans ses draps qui lui collaient à la peau et qui lui donnaient l'impression de l'étouffer, le jeune homme finit par se retrouver debout. Au milieu du Dortoir silencieux, tout tremblant, il s'avança d'un pas mécanique vers le lit à gauche du sien.

Puis, il s'arrêta, croisant ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

Il avait si froid… il se sentait si mal… était-ce un crime de vouloir à ce point sentir la chaleur si douce et rassurante de son meilleur ami ?

Un pas de plus. Comment pouvait-il faire si froid dans ce château ? Comment faire un simple pas pouvait s'avérer si difficile ?

Le loup-garou finit par se retrouver juste devant le lit de Sirius. Le baldaquin n'était pas fermé et il pouvait voir la silhouette sombre du corps endormi de l'adolescent qu'il aimait plus ou moins en secret depuis des années.

Quelques secondes passèrent tandis que Remus ne savait que faire, entre l'envie pressante de se glisser dans la couette de Sirius, être proche de lui, se sentir rassuré… ou bien ne pas le déranger et céder à sa crainte de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir et retourner dans son propre lit.

Alors qu'il allait abandonner et faire demi-tour, un froissement le fit se figer.

Sirius, sans se lever, avait soulevé un pan de sa couette.

-Allez, viens… tu vas pas rester là toute la nuit… l'incita la voix ensommeillée de son meilleur ami.

Remus resta tétanisé quelques secondes, avant d'obtempérer timidement.

Le lit de Sirius était chaud et il y avait l'odeur du brun partout, une odeur envoûtante. Son ami l'attira doucement contre lui pour un câlin que Remus ne refusa pas. Au contraire, il se blottit contre lui et cacha son visage dans l'épaule de l'Animagus.

Sirius posa doucement une main dans ses cheveux et les caressa tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Remus avait du mal à en saisir le sens, mais peu à peu, il se détendit, dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Lorsque chacun de ses muscles ne fut plus crispé, lorsqu'il se sentit respirer de nouveau normalement et qu'il ne sentit plus de frissons secouer violemment son corps, il releva la tête pour remercier Padfoot.

Il ne sut pas exactement pourquoi ni comment, et encore moins par la faute de qui leurs bouches se retrouvèrent l'une contre l'autre. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter, comme dans un rêve, par ce baiser qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps, trop fatigué pour se poser de questions.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, impossible de dire lequel des deux était le plus stupéfait.

Sirius caressa doucement la joue de Remus, l'air incertain.

-Je suppose que ce n'est qu'un rêve… sourit-il.

-Et si ça ne l'est pas ? chuchota son ami en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Eh bien… si ça ne l'est pas… j'aimerais que tu saches que je t'aime, Moony…

Le loup-garou se blottit contre lui de toutes ses forces, comme si la réalité allait s'effondrer pour ne montrer qu'un rêve fabriqué de toutes pièces comme l'avait supposé Sirius.

-Je t'aime aussi, Sirius…

Deux mains se glissèrent autour de sa taille pour finir par se caler dans son dos. Il sentit la bouche de Sirius contre son épaule et ferma les yeux en souriant de bien-être.

C'était peut-être un rêve, ou peut-être pas. Pour l'heure, il n'avait pas envie de s'y attarder, d'y réfléchir, de se poser de questions. Il était dans les bras du garçon dont il était amoureux, ils s'étaient embrassés et surtout… il n'avait plus peur.


	4. Devant la cheminée

Bonsoiiiiir ! J'ai fini mon stage, alors pour fêter ça : un drabble tout guimauve ! J'espère que vous êtes contents, hein ? Hein ?

Pardon de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, je suis un peu claquée T_T Mais je vous remercie bien fort, vous êtes géniaux et je vous aime ! :D Donc merci à **La ville d'Italie** , **Ptitepointe2** et **Wolfstar3397** ! (Et je prends bonne note de ton idée, Wolfstar3397, elle me plaît beaucoup ! :D)

Voilà, voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ! Bonne guimauve ! :p

* * *

 **Devant la cheminée**

Remus descendit du Dortoir, un épais livre sous le bras. Il avait revêtu un pull-over par-dessus sa chemise blanche, mais son envie de s'installer confortablement devant la large et ancienne cheminée de pierre de la Salle Commune demeurait intacte. Passant distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux châtains, il avisa le sofa rouge juste devant. Le Préfet sourit en voyant une chevelure ébène bien connue dépasser du dossier. Silencieusement et rapidement, il s'avança vers celui qui avait investi la place tant désirée.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber son livre sur le plaid qui recouvrait le sofa et le garçon, avant de laisser ses mains glisser autour du cou de ce dernier.

-Moony… bâilla Sirius qui semblait somnoler. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-De la place, marmonna le loup-garou qui avait enfoui son nez contre son cou. Tu as étalé tes affaires partout…

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son petit-ami sourire. Sirius posa sa main sur les siennes et les caressa doucement avec le pouce. Le feu crépita dans le silence pendant quelques secondes.

-Si tu tiens tant que ça à lire devant la cheminée, tu peux toujours t'installer sur mes genoux, proposa joyeusement le canidé.

Les joues de Remus rosirent légèrement à cette idée ô combien tentante. Il pesa le pour et le contre pendant, oh, au moins dix secondes. Puis, sans rien dire, il vint devant Sirius, souleva un pan du plaid, se cala contre son petit-ami, puis rabattit le plaid sur eux. Il bougea quelques instants pour trouver la position la plus confortable possible. Quand ce fut fait, il sentit deux bras passer autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer, et le menton de Sirius venir se caler sur le haut de sa tête.

Le jeune homme reprit son livre, l'ouvrit en le calant contre lui, et commença à lire pendant que Sirius le câlinait avec douceur.

Oui, vraiment, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de lire devant la cheminée… sauf peut-être le faire en étant dans les bras de Sirius Black.


	5. Consolation

Aloha ! Pardon pardon du retard, j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps, entre la rentrée à la fac et d'autres trucs, et l'absence d'internet dans mon studio... mais je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour pour poster de nouveaux drabbles ! Ch'est parti pour celui de cette semaine, donc !

Celui-là a un peu de drama aussi, mais toujours avec du fluff pour compenser, mweheheh. J'espère qu'il vous plaira alors bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

 **Consolation**

Remus lisait tranquillement dans son dortoir, comme souvent. C'était le week-end et il était le seul dans la pièce circulaire, confortablement installé sur son lit. De temps en temps, il piochait un carré de chocolat de la tablette posée sur sa table de nuit.

Soudain, il entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Sirius. Il reconnaîtrait la façon de marcher de son petit-ami entre mille.

Sans aucun doute, ce dernier allait le voir en train de lire, et tout faire pour que Remus cesse, et lui accorde toute son attention. Aussi, le jeune loup se prépara à résister à ses assauts incessants.

La porte s'ouvrit, sur un joyeux « Salut Moony ! » lancé par l'Animagus.

-Salut Pad', répondit simplement Remus sans lever les yeux.

D'un instant à l'autre, le brun allait commencer à se plaindre que la lecture était inutile, que Remus ne faisait que ça de ses journées, et que s'occuper de lui était tellement plus intéressant.

Mais rien. Rien que le silence. Sirius était allé s'allonger sur son lit. Dos à lui, constata-t-il en lui jetant un discret coup d'oeil.

Étrange… Padfoot était peut-être fatigué…

Remus replongea dans son livre, savourant cet inespéré silence.

Malgré tout, au bout d'un certain temps, il trouva cela dérangeant. Il avait tant l'habitude que Sirius le harcèle presque… était-ce une de ses nouvelles techniques pour qu'il lui accorde de l'attention ? Son petit-ami en était tout à fait capable.

-Moony ? l'appela Sirius d'une voix neutre.

Ah, cela commençait enfin.

-Mmmh ? marmonna Remus pour toute réponse.

-Est-ce que je peux venir contre toi ?

Remus tourna la tête, surpris. Sirius n'affichait aucun air malicieux, il avait sa tête habituelle, neutre, attendant simplement une réponse.

-Tu comptes voler mon livre ou me souffler dans le cou ? demanda le lycanthrope d'un ton suspicieux.

-Non, répondit Sirius en roulant des yeux. Je veux juste venir contre toi.

Puis, il ajouta, avec ses yeux de chien battu :

-S'il te plaît ?

Remus, trouvant tout cela bien inhabituel, hocha maladroitement la tête. Il sentit bien vite le corps chaud de Sirius se coller contre le sien. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et sa tête vint se poser contre son épaule. Il s'attendait à ce que Sirius s'amuse à le tripoter, à le chatouiller ou à lui murmurer des choses perturbantes à l'oreille mais… rien.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder le visage qu'il aimait tant. Sirius avait les yeux fermés.

Cédant à une intuition qui lui mordait le ventre, Remus marqua sa page puis posa son livre avant d'enlacer Sirius à son tour. Les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent.

Et Sirius avait beau être un excellent acteur pour cacher ce qui n'allait pas, le Préfet sut reconnaître la lueur dans ses yeux gris, celle qui exprimait tout ce qui n'allait pas et que l'adolescent tentait de camoufler en gardant un ton et un visage joyeux.

-Sirius… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? souffla Remus.

Son petit-ami ne répondit pas et se contenta d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou du châtain. Ce dernier lui caressa doucement le dos en faisant des cercles avec sa main. Il lui embrassa doucement le front et dégagea les mèches ébènes de ses joues.

-Écoute… je vais aller aux cuisines te chercher du chocolat chaud et des gâteaux… ensuite, je reviens ici, tu les manges dans mes bras. Puis, quand tu iras un peu mieux, tu me diras ce qui ne va pas. D'accord ?

Sirius le regarda de nouveau, ne cachant plus son air triste. Il profita encore quelques secondes de la caresse de Remus dans son dos, puis répondit :

-D'accord.

Puis, un sourire.

-Je me sens déjà mieux, avec toi… je me sens _toujours_ mieux, avec toi...


	6. Leçon de patinage

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis bien à la bourre pour publier, mais en même temps en ce moment je suis plutôt sur d'autres projets eeeeet je passe très peu sur ce site. Site qui s'est amusé à buguer pendant une bonne semaine chez moi en prime.  
BREF.  
Je voulais également vous poser une **petite question** ! J'ai un OS sur nos deux chiots favoris sous le coude. Sauf que voilà, il fait plus de 23 000 mots (je suis en train de le corriger et j'ajouterai peut-être une scène de plus à la fin, enfin pas IMMENSE mais vous voyez l'idée). Du coup je voulais savoir. Si jamais je le poste, vous préféreriez avoir le tout d'un coup, ou plutôt qu'il soit coupé en deux (ou en trois) ? Répondez dans les reviews, c'est un peu mon dilemme depuis qu'il est fini (depuis un mois et demi en gros xD) donc je me suis dit que vous poser la question directement serait mieux !

Voilà voilà, sans plus tarder je vais vous laisser lire le drabble du jour ! Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** L'idée de base vient d'une liste de headcanons du tumblr de lumosinlove (lumosinlove . tumblr . com) ! (Je serais bien en peine de retrouver l'adresse précise mais je sais que ça vient de son tumblr, et d'ailleurs hésitez pas à y faire un tour si vous vous débrouillez bien en anglais ^^)

 **Leçon de patinage**

Remus testa la surface glissante du pied. Lily lui avait assuré que la glace était solide, mais par prudence, il préférait s'en assurer. Il sautilla dessus un bon moment avant de se rendre compte à l'évidence : cet étang gelé près de Pré-au-Lard, dans un petit bois, possédait une couche de glace suffisante pour patiner dessus.

Le Préfet se tourna alors vers son accompagnateur et accessoirement petit-ami, Sirius Black. Ce-dernier, emmitouflé dans sa cape d'hiver, observait les alentours. Lorsqu'il sentit le regard doré de Remus sur lui, il se retourna et lui sourit.

-Je suppose que c'est trop fin pour qu'on puisse patiner ? se réjouit-il d'avance.

Le loup-garou pouffa de rire, et s'avança vers l'Animagus pour prendre sa main gantée.

-Allez, Pad', ce n'est pas si dur. Je vais te tenir la main, je ne la lâcherai pas, c'est promis.

Tout en parlant, il ajusta l'écharpe de Sirius pour qu'elle couvre un peu mieux son visage. Le regard argenté du plus vieux était inquiet, voire même un peu apeuré. Sa bouche n'était pas visible, mais ses joues, elles, étaient rougies par le froid. Quelques mèches ébènes s'échappaient de l'écharpe rouge et or.

Puis, toujours en tenant sa main, avec un sourire doux et rassurant, Remus l'attira vers la surface gelée après qu'il ait enfilé ses patins, et aidé le brun à faire de même. Sirius se laissa faire, ne lâchant pas le beau sourire de son petit-ami du regard.

-J-je ne suis pas sûr que-

-Regarde, Pad', dit doucement le jeune sorcier. Tu es déjà dessus et tu es toujours debout.

Sirius regarda autour de lui et serra plus fort la main de Remus dans la sienne. Ce-dernier sourit un peu plus et l'entraîna sur la glace, glissant avec simplicité et facilité. Sirius se laissa entraîner, impressionné de découvrir cette facette de Remus.

-O-où est-ce que tu as appris à patiner aussi b-

En se penchant trop, Sirius avait enfoncé la pointe de ses patins dans la glace et manqué de trébucher. Il fit de grands gestes ridicules et exagérés avec ses bras, avant de se rétablir et agripper fort la main de Remus, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Tu vas bien, Siri ? s'inquiéta légèrement le garçon aux cheveux miel.

-O-oui… c'est juste que… je ne veux pas que _toi_ , tu tombes.

Remus rit légèrement en voyant ses joues devenir un peu plus roses. Le bout de son nez l'était aussi d'ailleurs, et c'était tout bonnement adorable.

Les marmonnements de Sirius, étouffés par son écharpe, se poursuivaient, inaudibles.

-Bien sûr, Siri, sourit le loup.

Doucement, il l'entraîna de nouveau, à faire des cercles autour de l'étang. Progressivement, Sirius se détendit et patina de façon plus assurée. Il refusa toutefois de lâcher la main de Remus quand celui-ci le lui proposa.

-Tu en es capable, Pad', tu sais, tenta calmement le Préfet.

-Non, erm… je vais rester… j-juste au cas où, tu sais…

Puis, il serra la main de son petit-ami à travers leurs gants. Ce dernier le regarda, et se mordit la lèvre. La tentation d'embrasser les joues rougies par le froid du brun était très forte, mais il avait peur de le déconcentrer et de les faire finir les fesses sur la glace.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Sirius referma un peu plus sa cape autour de lui de sa main libre et se mit à légèrement claquer des dents.

-On devrait… hum… aller prendre un chocolat chaud, non ? proposa-t-il.

-Excellente idée ! approuva le châtain.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le rebord. Sirius lâcha la main de Remus, pour glisser prudemment. Il partit dans un trop grand élan sans le vouloir, et fonça dans Remus. Ils chutèrent tous deux à terre.

-O-oh ! Moony ! Je suis tellement désolé ! T-tu vas bien ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête au moins ?

Remus éclata de rire, laissant un Sirius d'abord ébahi. Puis, le garçon partit lui aussi dans un grand fou rire. Le loup l'attrapa par le col pour l'embrasser, mais eut du mal à y parvenir, rire et embrasser étant deux choses assez difficile à faire en même temps.

Ils restèrent donc quelques secondes dans la neige, à rire sur les lèvres de l'autre.

-Je vais _très_ bien, Pad' ! pouffa Remus tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'Animagus pour en enlever la neige qui s'y était logée. Par contre, je pense que _tu_ me dois un chocolat chaud maintenant. Tu sais, pour t'avoir servi de coussin d'atterrissage…

Sirius rit encore avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

-Un, deux, trois… autant que tu veux, Moony.

Ils se relevèrent, souriants et heureux, avant de se diriger vers Poudlard. L'hiver était décidément une excellente saison.


	7. Retour de l'entraînement

Bonjoir tout le monde ! Je n'ai pas posté depuis un moment, il faut dire que je passe de plus en plus rarement ici ! Mais vu que j'ai décidé de poster ma première fic à chapitres sur nos deux chiots favoris, je devrais être plus régulière !

Parce que oui, du coup, les avis penchaient davantage pour un OS découpé ! J'ai essayé de voir comment je pouvais le faire tout en gardant des transitions plutôt naturelles et ça fera une fic de six chapitres (entre 3000 et 5000 mots chacun) !

Bref bref ! J'espère que le drabble du jour vous plaira !

Sirius est l'un des Batteurs de Gryffondor dedans, c'est un de mes headcanons, je trouve que ça lui irait comme un gant !

Bon, cette fois je devrais avoir réussi à remettre les titres au centre parce que sur les derniers drabbles c'était positionné n'importe comment… Ces logiciels, je vous jure ! Plus aucun respect !

Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour tous vos commentaires !

* * *

 **Retour de l'entraînement**

Sirius était frigorifié. La douche brûlante qu'il avait prise dans les vestiaires après son entraînement de Quidditch n'avait servi qu'à lui faire sentir davantage la morsure du vent glacial de novembre. La pluie froide s'était insinuée partout dans ses vêtements, et ce serait un miracle s'il n'attrapait pas un torticolis à cause de ses cheveux trempés.

Il fut infiniment soulagé de sentir la douce chaleur dégagée par le feu ronflant de la cheminée de la Salle Commune lorsqu'il y entra enfin.

Les gouttes d'eau commençant à former une petite flaque sous ses pieds, sur le parquet bien ciré, il retira sa cape de Quidditch et la roula en boule avant de monter dans le Dortoir pour la mettre dans la panière de linge. Ainsi, les elfes de maison pourraient s'en occuper. Il eut une petite pensée pour eux et se promit d'aller leur donner une partie des friandises qu'il s'achèterait à Honeydukes le week-end prochain.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le Dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses deux meilleurs amis et son petit-ami, il le trouva vide, à l'exception du petit-ami en question qui avait le nez plongé dans un livre.  
Il eut un petit sourire en coin à cette vision habituelle mais toujours aussi attendrissante.

Remus leva ses yeux d'or vers lui et commença par lui sourire avant de se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel il était.

-Pad ! Tu es trempé ! Tu vas attraper froid ! Dépêche-toi de retirer tes vêtements !

-C'est une invitation ~ ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment !

Remus marqua sa page avant de sauter du lit et de le pousser en direction de la salle de bain.

Là, il prit sa cape des mains pour la mettre lui même dans le panier, et l'aida à enlever son équipement qui collait à sa peau.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur le corps presque nu, mouillé et oh combien séduisant de _son_ Sirius.

Ce-dernier lui adressa un sourire évocateur qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au loup-garou. Remus lui frotta ensuite consciencieusement les cheveux, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Sirius le regarda de son regard brumeux, souriant doucement, heureux que son Moony s'occupe ainsi de lui. Celui-ci lui sécha enfin le reste du corps, avant d'aller lui chercher des vêtements secs, dont un de ses propres pulls.

Sirius le revêtit avec délice par-dessus une chemise, aimant la sensation de chaleur que cela lui procurait après son retour dans le froid.

-Viens… lui dit son petit-ami en prenant doucement sa main.

L'Animagus entrelaça leurs doigts avec plaisir, et se laissa entraîner dans la Salle Commune. Là, Remus le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé devant la cheminée, si moelleux qu'il donnait l'impression d'avaler quiconque s'y installant. Puis, il posa un plaid sur ses épaules.

-Moony, je ne vais pas mourir ! sourit Sirius.

-Ne proteste pas ! lui répondit le Préfet en fronçant les sourcils, réellement inquiet qu'il puisse attraper froid et tomber malade. Je n'ai pas envie de te traîner à l'Infirmerie et t'entendre te plaindre pendant des heures que tu ne veux pas y rester…

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant qu'il ne se plaignait jamais, en aucun cas, pour aucune raison.  
Remus eut un regard moqueur très éloquent, puis s'éclipsa quelques instants avant de revenir avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud fumant. L'odeur titilla les papilles du Batteur, qui ne se fit pas prier pour tendre les mains afin de recevoir le liquide si tentant.

Souriant, Remus posa sa propre tasse sur la table basse face au canapé, écarta les pans du plaid et s'installa prudemment sur les genoux de son chiot favori en prenant garde de ne pas renverser son chocolat.

Puis, il reprit sa tasse alors que Sirius passait un bras possessif autour de sa taille, et referma le plaid sur eux.  
Enfin, il se cala avec délice contre son andouille de petit-ami qui n'avait jamais été si bien réchauffé sans méthodes peu catholiques.

-Il devrait pleuvoir plus souvent après les entraînements ! sourit largement ce dernier.

-Andouille… tu réalises que tu pourrais vraiment tomber malade ? Et que Madame Pomfresh ne voudrait pas risquer que je sois contaminé ? Je ne pourrais plus m'occuper de toi comme tu l'aimes…

Le petit sourire en coin du loup-garou précéda une exclamation offusquée de l'autre Maraudeur. Le Préfet se mit alors à rire, entraînant ainsi un autre sourire, mais sur les lèvres de Sirius cette fois-ci.

-Je ne risque pas de tomber malade si tu t'occupes si bien de moi à chaque fois que je reviens trempé de l'extérieur…

Il l'embrassa doucement dans la nuque, ce qui fit doucement soupirer de bien-être le plus jeune.

-Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi, mon Moony !

Que demander de plus pour être heureux ?


End file.
